The Tales of Middle-earth: War of the Dragons
by Je suis occupe a ecrire
Summary: Hiccelsa. I may add new characters as the story progresses. Elsa ran away to find her true identity after a messy coronation incident. Drago, a new servant of Melkor, plans to take over the whole Middle-earth using his army of Dragons and Orcs. It's up to the Elves, Men, Dwarves, and other inhabitants of Middle-earth to stop him.


**Author's Note:**

I don't own J.R.R Tolkien's works, HTTYD 1&2 , and Frozen. They all belong to their respective owners.

To all Tolkien, HTTYD, and Frozen fans, I don't intend to offend anyone of you by creating this fan fiction especially by altering scenes, etc...

The language is Sindarin.

This is my first time writing a story, so please bear with me. I am not a Tolkien expert, so feel free to correct me if there are any mistakes.

Sorry for the sucky cover! I may add new charcters as the story progresses!

 **Thank you to all of the Hiccelsa writers, YouTube editors, and artists (like Nightowl374) out there! Your works made my day brighter and helped me survive another day!**

* * *

 **Warning:** This is an alternate universe. I will be greatly altering the Middle-earth universe. This has been purely a product of my imagination and I have been inspired by Tolkien's works.

I apologize for the typographical errors, wrong grammars, run-ons, misplaced modifiers, fragments etc…

* * *

 ** _Edlendes & the Encounter_**

Elsa swiftly moved through Mirkwood, her right hand clutched her bow while her left hand was lightly placed onto her scabbard. Her platinum blonde hair shone bright in contrast of Mirkwood's gloomy grey shade. Her ears twitched at a rustling of the trees on her left. A giant spider jumped in front of her. It snarled at her. One of its eight legs was about to grab her when she quickly and solidly brought an arrow to its head. She made it scamper away from her. That giant spider may have caught her off guard and made her react slowly than she should've, but it was really odd and confusing. How come that she had not sensed or heard that spider from the front when she heard movements to her left? The rustling of the trees on her left didn't cease. An orc came with an axe from her left and she quickly stabbed its chest. The blue light from her blade, _Elril_ , slowly faded. She wiped off the orc blood by a strong sweep. _Orc filth_. She thought. She continued walking.

Eventually, the glow of the day faded, she took refuge on top of a tree. The days of Sauron have ended, but another servant of the Dark Enemy arose. Eryn Lasgalen became known again as Mirkwood. Once again, Orcs and the spawns of Ungoliant corrupted the woods. Nevertheless, it didn't stop Elsa from leaving the palace. She leaned her head on a low branch and allowed herself to dream.

Streaks of daylight disrupted her from dreaming. She took it as a sign to continue on her quest or what may look like a quest. It was dusk when she arrived at the Enchanted River. She went to search for dry wood and leaves to start a fire. She put down her bag and sat cross-legged by the riverbank. She gazed upon the polluted river illuminated by the twilight and the fire she kindled.

She turned her back to face the intruder, her bow and arrow were drawn and her face was fierce. There stood a dirt-covered young man. His hands were raised in a surrendering manner as he clutched his bag.

 _"Man le?"_ she asked.  
[Who are you?]

 _"Hiccup i eneth nín,"_ he replied.  
[My name is Hiccup.]

"I won't hurt you. Please do not shoot me," he said whilst his hands were raised.

"But I might," she warned, placing her arrow in her quiver and dropping her bow beside her. Faint frost covered the ground beside her, but was quickly melted by the heat of the fire.

 _"Man le carel sí?"_ Elsa asked warily.  
[What are you doing here?]

" _Boe enni dulu!_ Please," he said.  
[I need help!]

 _"Ego!"_  
[Go away!(Be gone)]

" _Boe enni nestron_! My friend... He's hurt," he dejectedly said.  
[I need a healer!]

Elsa contemplated it for a while when her ears perked up and she drew an arrow and aimed it on to her left. _A firedrake!_ She thought. The dragon walked with a limp. She adjusted the aim whilst it was walking.

"No-no-no! Don't shoot! He's my friend," Hiccup said.

"A firedrake! You brought me a live, dangerous dragon!" she said incredulously.

"He won't harm you. _Estelio nin._ "  
[Trust me.]

"Alright, I will help you, but you must stay away from me."

"As long as you'll help him, I'll do whatever you wish."

 _ **Tolo sí. Odulen an edraith angin.**_ [Come here. I'm here to save you.]

The dragon's ears perked up. He scanned the area and looked at the She-elf standing a few feet away from him albeit blurry. He was sure that she hadn't said a word after agreeing to help them. He looked at her curiously.

 **Avaro naeth.** [Don't worry.(Don't have woe)]

There is it again! She beckoned him to her without saying a word. He reluctantly went to her. Trails of blood were present as he walked. He dropped his body in total exhaustion and wailed as the arrow in his wing brushed another wound on his side. She rubbed her hands together to brush off the frost that covered her hands.

"Poor creature..." she said as she examined the wound. She shakily moved her hands to cup the dragon's face. Her hands eased Toothless's spirit. It lessened his pain.

 _"Man i eneth hún?"_ Elsa asked.  
[What is his name?]

"Toothless," Hiccup replied as he sat down.

"Toothless, I need you to look at me," she said then cupped his face gently as he cannot bear to lift his head. She gazed at his eyes intently. The light in his eyes were still there though fading.

"How did he get such wounds?" she lightly touched the arrow wound in his wing.

"We were exploring the lands when we suddenly got attacked by orcs from the above. They too had some flying creatures of some sort. I think they were the bats of Dol Guldur."

"An orc archer tried to kill us. We fell into Mirkwood; luckily, we had managed to stay alive."

Elsa hastily grabbed some dried wood and leaves to make a bigger fire pit enough for a dragon, an elf, and a human.

"Have you got some water and a small kettle perhaps? If so, boil as much as you can," she said. Hiccup obliged.

She knelt down to Toothless's left wing. She cleansed the area then she removed the arrow carefully. She noticed that ice and frost covered Toothless's arrow wound. She panicked, but realized that it could help stem the blood flow. She sat down, held the arrow in her hands, and laid it on her knees. She sang over it a slow song in an Elvish tongue. She turned to Toothless and spoke to him in a soft spoken tone to heal his wound on his side and ease the pain on both wounds. She then searched something in her bag. What was held in her hand was an herb, Athelas or Kingsfoil as the common men call it. She crushed it using her hands then she threw it into the kettle. The fragrance of the steam made Toothless refreshed and made the pain on his wounds lessen. Elsa felt the fear lingering in her mind be gone and was replaced by a sense of calmness, so did Hiccup though he was a few feet away. She bathed Toothless's wound in his wing again and the wound on his side. She wrapped the arrow wound with linen while covered the other one. She sang another song which Hiccup could not catch. Elsa then got up and went to sit under a tree. She gazed upon the sky and closed her eyes.

* * *

I was not supposed to publish this yet, but seeing the lack of Hiccelsa fan fictions, I published this earlier than I intended. I don't know when I am going to be able to update again. I've got a lot of problems right now, so I am downright depressed. Sorry!


End file.
